<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forse dureremo fino a domani by hapworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702613">Forse dureremo fino a domani</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth'>hapworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certo, anche quello che ormai veniva chiamato professor Hank Anderson aveva avuto diciassette anni, ciò non toglieva che, arrivato ai quarantacinque, non riuscisse davvero più a immedesimarsi in quella spensieratezza e disinvoltura che avevano gli studenti. Non aveva più quel tipo di innocenza, non se la poteva più permettere in quanto adulto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forse dureremo fino a domani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Essere un insegnante in una scuola maschile non era facile, per nulla. Se poi si aggiungeva all'equazione il fatto che uno degli studenti lo aveva preso di mira – e non nel modo più <em>consono -,</em> probabilmente era ancora peggio.<br/>Certo, anche quello che ormai veniva chiamato professor Hank Anderson aveva avuto diciassette anni, ciò non toglieva che, arrivato ai quarantacinque, non riuscisse davvero più a immedesimarsi in quella spensieratezza e disinvoltura che avevano gli studenti. Non aveva più quel tipo di innocenza, non se la poteva più permettere in quanto adulto.<br/>Connor in realtà non era proprio un suo studente; era in una classe differente, a cui aveva fatto da supplente per una settimana a causa della malattia presa da un suo collega. Da allora, il giovane si era ancorato a lui come una cozza, letteralmente. Gli faceva gli agguati in corridoio in ogni momento disponibile, cercando di flirtare in modo tutt'altro che discreto ed era insistente, terribilmente.<br/>Hank non aveva mai amato dare spettacolo, né rivelare che per lui il sesso di una persona non fosse un impedimento. Era orgogliosamente bisessuale, anche se non lo sbandierava e manteneva un basso profilo. Ma Connor aveva tutta un'altra opinione di discrezione.<br/>Avendo un carattere difficile, Hank aveva finito per divorziare con quella che era stata sua moglie un decennio prima e da allora non aveva più avuto storie di grossa rilevanza – più che altro avventure e relazioni prettamente sessuali. Poi, con l'età che avanzava, la voglia di mettersi a lucido per conquistare nei locali qualcuno si era persa; ed eccolo lì, più vicino ai cinquanta che ai quaranta, che teneva la barba incolta, i capelli più grigi che castano chiaro, gli occhi chiari e la voglia perenne di strozzare i suoi studenti un giorno sì e l'altro pure.<br/>Connor non sembrava per nulla scoraggiato dai suoi modi bruschi e che lasciavano a desiderare, anzi, sembrava fossero proprio <em>quelli</em> a interessarlo sul serio. Il masochismo, di quei tempi, doveva regnare sovrano tra gli adolescenti.<br/>«Professore, è occupato?» ed ecco il suo tormento materializzarsi proprio lì. Occhi castani, capelli dello stesso colore tagliati corti e abbastanza scompigliati a causa della giornata scolastica; aveva un aspetto fin troppo giovane, anche lì, mentre spuntava solo con la testa dalla porta e lo osservava in attesa.<br/>Hank sbuffò, facendogli un cenno burbero con la mano per farlo entrare nell'aula professori, che a quell'ora del pomeriggio era vuota. «Entra, seccatura.»<br/>«... seccatura? Ho un nome, prof.»<br/>«Seccatura-Connor ti piace di più forse?» il ragazzo gonfiò appena le guance, prima di lasciar chiaramente perdere e avvicinarsi maggiormente all'uomo. Non era assolutamente intimorito dai suoi modi, Connor, né dal fatto che se avesse voluto lo avrebbe tranquillamente atterrato con un pugno.<br/>Il bacio arrivò con preavviso e Hank si chiese che cosa esattamente quel ragazzino vedesse in un uomo così adulto, che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente essere suo padre. Non aveva indagato, ma sembrava provenire da una buona famiglia, dunque era improbabile avesse qualche strano complesso. Del resto, però, lui non era la persona migliore per giudicare, dato che lo assecondava quasi sempre. «Chiudi la porta, non voglio dare spettacolo.» lo reguardì.<br/>Connor sorrise, un sorrisetto furbo, decisamente troppo giovane e sbarazzino che fece sentire Hank vecchio di rimando. Dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave, il più giovane si fece spazio per sedersi sulle sue ginocchia e allacciargli le braccia sopra le spalle. «Allora prof... che cosa stavamo dicendo?»<br/>Hank sbuffò sonoramente, scuotendo la testa appena, posando poi il viso contro l'altro, pizzicandogli il collo con la barba per puro dispetto, mentre Connor emetteva un sospiro beato, quasi fosse stato quello che aveva atteso fino a un momento prima. Un pensiero folle, se ci si soffermava un po'.<br/>«Che sei una zecca.» lo rimproverò, ma nel farlo gli diede un bacio, facendo tacere in automatico le proteste dello studente, che si ammorbidì contro di lui, stringendolo maggiormente.<br/>La verità, pensò Hank mentre lasciava vagare un po' troppo le proprie mani e quelle di Connor, era che per quanto tutto ciò lo facesse sentire vecchio, allo stesso tempo lo pungolava nell'orgoglio e nell'amor proprio. Era strano, ma non aveva voglia di soffermarcisi troppo. Preferiva godersela, almeno finché fosse durata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>